


Gekreuzte Drähte

by Julian_McQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Non-Binary Chara, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_McQueen/pseuds/Julian_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel loved Chara, and he knew they loved him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gekreuzte Drähte

Asriel loved Chara, and as far as he was concerned they loved him too.

 

Ever since he found the child, who fell down from the top of the mountain and cried for help, since he took the child to his family, who did not hesitate to raise the child as their own, Asriel loved his sibling.

 

They played together throughout the day, and were happy as the day was long, Chara was not afraid to get dirty, or hurt as they played. Whenever they were covered in mud, or get a cut on their arm, or bump their head, they would turn to Asriel and say:

 

"Heh, I've had worse..."

 

This gave some concern to Asriel, and his parents, as they had pondered occasion what caused Chara to climb the mountain. He didn't dare ask Chara, either because he did not want Chara to feel like he had to open up, or that he was afraid of what he'd hear if he did. Still, there were signs that the place where Chara came from was far from kind. Chara seemed aggressive at times, especially if humans were mentioned.

 

Asriel hated when Chara was aggressive, mainly because his voice would sound funny, and he played... rougher.

 

Still, Asriel was a curious child, and would on occasion ask Chara questions about the overworld and the humans. Chara would begrudgingly answer Asriel's questions, how humans ate, slept, if they celebrated Christmas, do they dance. Asriel would ask these questions until it appeared that Chara was annoyed with them, and then stop.

 

Despite these quirks though, Asriel loved Chara, his sibling, and he knew that Chara loved him back.

 

\---

 

One day, Chara was standing over a balcony at the castle, staring at the Captiol below them. Asriel stat behind him, humming to himself as he made flower crowns from the flowers in Asgore's throne room. He had already made three, one for Mother, one for Father, one for Chara, and now he was making one for himself.

 

He looked up as he heard a small grunt escape from Chara. "Huh, Chara? Did you say something?" He asked, his small fingers still working on the flower crown.

 

Chara placed a hand on the marble railing on the balcony, a small smile formed on their face. "Oh, I was looking at the Capitol." They replied. "I've seen it a million times, and it always reminds me of home..."

 

Asriel paused for a moment before placing down the crown he was working on as picking up Chara's flower crown. He walked up to Chara and tapped them on the shoulder. The human turned in confusion, and Asriel beamed as he placed a flower crown on Chara's head.

 

"Of course it does, Chara!" Asriel chirped, "This is your home~!"

 

Chara placed a hand to the crown and smiled slightly, though Asreil though for a second that there was brief flash of anger on the child's face.

 

The goat flinched slight as Chara gently placed a hand on Asriel's cheek. "Thank you, Asriel. But, I have nothing to give you in return…"

 

Ariel smile faded for a moment, before returning again. "You don't have to do it that, Chara! It's what siblings do-"

 

"No, no." Chara interrupted sharply. "I can't have you giving me such a beautiful gift and yet you get nothing." Chara walked past Asriel and towards the throne room, their feet pushing the other flower crowns aside as he did such. "It's simply not fair..."

 

Asriel felt a pang of worry, he knew this tone in Chara's voice. It was the tone they made when they were about to be mean to another monster, like when they taunted Whismur until she cried, or punched Aaron in the face for calling Asriel wimpy. They always responded sharply, and violently.

 

Still, Asriel was Chara's brother, and aside from typical sibling roughhousing, Chara never was a cruel to Asriel as they were to other monsters, and never would be.

 

Asriel watched as Chara looked away for a moment, an expression of contemplation on their face. They then looked at Asriel and extended their hand towards the goat, gesturing them to come forward.

 

"Come on, Asriel." They cooed. "I want to show you something."

 

\---

 

The two siblings traveled through in silence. Out of the capitol, down the elevator, and up to a ruined building that sat on the outskirts of the capitol. It was a two story building, possibly an abandoned hotel or theater, with wild rose bushes growing everywhere. Chara smiled at Asriel and walked to a nearby chickenwire fence, the wires were rusted and bent out of place. They then turned and pulled up the sleeve of their shirt, revealing a scabbed red cut on their forearm.

 

"Remember how I got this cut?" They asked, their voice as smooth as the scales of a venomous serpent. Asriel fidgeted in place as he tried to recall how Chara got that cut. However, he only remember that they had disappeared that day, and when they finally showed up had that cut on their arm. Mother of course panicked, but it was a small cut, but it looked rather painful.

 

"N-No..." Asriel muttered, his desire to return home now growing stronger.

 

Chara smiled their usual smile, tilting their head slightly, and reached for one of the wires, orange with rust. They bent and twisting the wire until it broke, and Asriel flinched as he heard the snapping of the metal. Chara examined the wire, tapping the tip of it with their finger, then they gestured for Asriel to come closer.

 

Asriel slowey trudged closer to Chara, feeling as if he was being drawn by an unseen force. He desperately wanted to ask Chara if they could head home. Mother and Father were probably worried over where they were, and this place seemed rather dangerous. But the words failed to escape his throat, as if they were afraid of what Chara would do to them. As he stood before Chara, Asriel watched as Chara quickly picked off the scab of his cut with his fingernail and he watched as the crimson blood began to seep from the wound.

 

"Why did-?" Asriel was cut off as Chara reached for one of Asriel's arms, pulling it towards and pulling up the sleeve, revealing Ariel's bare forearm. Asriel felt his breath escape him as Chara brandished the rusty wire, and before he could say anything, Chara dragged the sharp edge down the young goat's arm.

 

"AH!" Asriel pulled away as soon as he felt the pain, his eyes watered and his lip quivered. He covered his arm with his other hand, and he felt the wound become wet as it bled. Chara simply stood there with a faint smile as Asriel looked back at his sibling.

 

"W-Why did you do that?!" Asriel yelled at Chara, who simply walked forward and grinned as they pulled Asriel's hand away, but their smile faded as they looked at Asriel's wound. Bright red blood had oozed from the cut, turning the surrounding white fur a faint pink. Asriel watched as Chara's brow furrowed, pulling their cut arm next to Asriel's, comparing their wounds.

 

"I-I though...but..." Asriel heard Chara whisper, their arm trembling slightly. "...is the same..."

 

Asriel shivered, a cold chill ran down his spine, complementing the pain in his arm. "C-Chara... It's really hurts... C-Can we go home now...? I wan-want to go home..."

 

Asriel winced as Chara's grasp on his wrist tighten until it hurt, and he felt his blood run cold as Chara looked at him with a blank expression.

 

"But Asriel..." Chara replied, in the voice that Asriel knew and feared. "This is your home."

 

"..."

 

\---

 

Toriel's timing was perfect. Just as she pulled what she hoped was her best pie yet, she noticed as Chara ran into the door.

 

"What perfect timing, my child." Toriel mentioned as Chara hugged her. "I just finished making dinner. Is Asriel with you?"

 

Chara tilted their head. "Yeah, he's trailing behind, he'll catch up."

 

Toriel placed the pie on the kitchen table and removed her oven mitts. "My, you both were outside all day! I assume you both were having quite the adventure."

 

Chara smiled. "We sure did, mom."

 

Toriel giggled. "Well, go wash up, and the pie should be cooled off by then." She watched as Chara walked over to the sink, and then noticed as Asriel slowly walked into the kitchen, his arms were behind his back and his face matted with tears.

 

"Hello there, my child." Toriel greeted her other child. "What do you have behind your back?"

 

Asriel glanced slightly at Chara, who was busy cleaning their hands. "N-Nothing..."

 

"Asriel Dreemurr..." Toriel leaned against the counter, her expression one of suspicion. "I hope you're not trying to bring another frog into the house again..."

 

Asriel looked away, shaking his head. "No, mother..."

 

Toriel crossed her arms. "Then I need to see your hands, if you think you can get away with not washing them, then-"

 

The queen's lecture was cut short with an audible gasp as Asriel revealed his arms to her. She brought her hands to her face as what she saw shocked her.

 

Cuts. Several cuts, much like Chara's, decorated the young goat's arms. Toriel knelt down and examined the wounds with her hands. "OH, you're bleeding..." She murmured, her voice shaky. "How did this happen?" She asked, turning from Asriel to Chara and back again.

 

"He fell in a wild rose bush near one of the ruined buildings." Chara answered, not even turing around as they wiped their hands with a towel. "Luckly he only landed on his arms." Toriel's brow furrowed as he looked Asriel straight in the eyes.

 

"Is that true, Asriel?" She asked, a look of concern and slight doubt on her face. 

 

Asriel felt conflicted. What would he say? That Chara held him down and scraped a sharp wire across his arms over and over again, the young goat pleading tearfully for him to stop. That the human who mother and father brought in and raised, despite what the humans did to them, had practically tortured a monster? That Chara was not the kind, happy human the three monsters though they were?

 

Asriel nodded his head. "I-I tripped while playing, mother." He smiled weakly. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

 

Toriel clicked her tongue as she looked as Asriel's cuts. "My poor boy..." She hugged Asriel and kissed him on the forehead. "I think there are some bandages in my room, by the dresser. Please, go get them."

 

So Asriel got his wounds bandaged, and the Dreemurr family ate together like every night. Toriel shared her jokes, everone laughed, and Asgore ate his food last. However, there was also a brief lecture about playing safely and what places were dangerous for the two children.

 

 Asriel walked into his and Chara's room as Chara stood there in their pajamas. The young goat trembled as Chara suddenly walked towards them, and held Asriel's arm up. Fearing the worst, Asriel shut his eyes, when he suddenly felt a kiss on one of his cuts. He slowly opened his eyes and watched as Chara kissed Asriel's wounds.

 

"I'm sorry." Chara whispered, looking up as Asriel. "I'll play nicer next time, I promise."

 

Asriel smiled, and Chara smiled back. "It's... It's ok..." Asriel replied. "I know you didn't mean it..."

 

Chara's smile grew wider, and they walked over to their bed. Asriel did the same, and the two got into their beds.

 

"Goodnight, Asriel." Chara said as they turned off the light. Asriel only sighed and laid on his back, feeling the bandages on his arms.

 

Chara lied, but it was ok. Because despite their quirks, Asriel loved his sibling, and he knew that Chara...


End file.
